Gentileschi Artemisia
, 1638-39, Royal Collection, Windsor]] '''Artemisia Lomi Gentileschi' (Roma, 8 luglio 1593 – Napoli, 1653) è stata una pittrice italiana di scuola caravaggesca. Vissuta durante la prima metà del XVII secolo, riprese dal padre Orazio il limpido rigore disegnativo, innestandovi una forte accentuazione drammatica ripresa dalle opere del Caravaggio, caricata di effetti teatrali; stilema che contribuì alla diffusione del caravaggismo a Napoli, città in cui si era trasferita dal 1630. Negli anni settanta del secolo scorso Artemisia, a partire dalla notorietà assunta dal processo per stupro da essa intentato, diventò un simbolo del femminismo internazionale, con numerose associazioni e circoli ad essa intitolate. Contribuirono all'affermazione di tale immagine la sua figura di donna impegnata a perseguire la propria indipendenza e la propria affermazione artistica contro le molteplici difficoltà e pregiudizi incontrati nella sua vita travagliata.Vedasi la home page del sito artemisiagentileschi.net dedicato alla pittrice; URL consultata il 15-06-2012. Biografia Gli esordi romani , 1610, collezione Schönborn, Pommersfelden]] Nacque a Roma l'8 luglio 1593, primogenita del pittore toscano Orazio Gentileschi (esponente di primo piano del caravaggismo romano) e di Prudenzia Montone, che morì prematuramenteTiziana Agnati, ''Artemisia, Dossier Art n° 172, Giunti, 2001, p.7. Suo padre aveva assunto a Roma il cognome "Gentileschi" anziché Lomi, per distinguersi dal fratellastro Aurelio, pure attivo pittore. Presso la bottega paterna, assieme ai fratelli, ma dimostrando, rispetto ad essi, maggior talento, Artemisia ebbe il suo apprendistato artistico, imparando il disegno, il modo di impastare i colori e di dar lucentezza ai dipinti (come sappiamo dalla testimonianza di un apprendista di Orazio, Niccolò Bedino, che al processo per lo stupro di Artemisia testimoniò che la ragazza aveva dimostrato queste abilità già nel 1609, pur non dipingendo ancora, ma limitandosi a disegnare bozze per la Sala del Concistoro nel Palazzo del Quirinale). Dal processo emerse anche che i primi esercizi di pittura della giovane ebbero per soggetto l'amica Tuzia e il figlio. Tuzia, vicina di casa dei Gentileschi, aveva cominciato la loro frequentazione agli inizi del 1611; il pittore un giorno l'aveva trovata in casa propria a intrattenere la figlia e, compiaciuto di questa compagnia femminile, l'aveva invitata con la sua famiglia ad abitare insieme, al secondo piano della sua casa in via della Croce''Artemisia'', a cura di Roberto Contini e Gianni Papi, con un saggio di Luciano Berti, Roma, Leonardo de Luca, 1991, p. 18.. Da quel momento Tuzia divenne inquilina di Gentileschi e compagna di Artemisia.Artemisia Gentileschi: Lettere precedute da Atti processo per stupro, a cura di Eva Menzio, Abscondita nella collana "Carte d'Artisti" n° 55, Milano, 2004, pp.25-26. Artemisia mostrò quindi ben presto un talento precoce, che venne nutrito dallo stimolante ambiente romano e dal fermento artistico che gravitava intorno alla sua casa, frequentata assiduamente da altri pittori, amici e colleghi del padreMary D. Garrard, Artemisia Gentileschi: The Image of the Female Hero in Italian Baroque Art, Princeton, 1989, p.14 (Artemisia fu battezzata da un altro pittore, Pietro Rinaldi, e così i suoi fratelli da altre personalità artistiche di spicco del tempo). A Roma vi era una concentrazione di relazioni tra artisti: Artemisia crebbe in un quartiere popolato da pittori e artigiani e il suo ambiente naturale era legato all'arte: tra la fine del Cinquecento e l'inizio del Seicento Caravaggio lavorava nella Basilica di Santa Maria del Popolo e nella Chiesa di San Luigi dei Francesi, Guido Reni e Domenichino gestivano il cantiere a S.Gregorio Magno, i Carracci terminavano gli affreschi della Galleria Farnese. Poiché lo stile del padre, in quegli anni, si riferiva esplicitamente all'arte del Caravaggio (con cui Orazio ebbe rapporti di familiarità), anche gli esordi artistici di Artemisia si collocano, per molti versi, sulla scia del pittore lombardoVedasi Patrizia Cavazzini, Artemisia nella casa paterna in Judith W. Mann e K. Christiansen, op. cit. in bibliografia. Probabilmente Artemisia conobbe personalmente Caravaggio, che usava prendere in prestito strumenti dalla bottega di Orazio (tanto che Orazio fu coinvolto nelle accuse di diffamazione fatte a Caravaggio dal pittore Giovanni Baglione)Tiziana Agnati, Artemisia, Dossier Art n° 172, Giunti, 2001, p.12. L'influenza del Merisi venne mitigata dall'altrettanto forte influenza del padre: l'apprendistato presso Orazio rappresentò per Artemisia, pittrice donna, l'unico modo per esercitare l'arte, essendole precluse le scuole di formazione: alle donne veniva negato l'accesso alla sfera del lavoro e la possibilità di crearsi un proprio ruolo sociale. Una donna non poteva realizzarsi puramente come lavoratrice, ma doveva perlomeno sostenersi col proprio status familiare; il lavoro femminile non era riconosciuto alla luce del sole, ma si realizzava perlopiù "clandestinamente", come dimostrano i registri delle tasse e i censimentiGiulia Calvi, Barocco al femminile, Roma, 1992, pp. VII-XXVII.. La prima opera attribuita alla diciassettenne Artemisia (sia pur sospettando aiuti da parte del padre, determinato a far conoscere le sue precoci doti artistiche) è la Susanna e i vecchioni (1610), oggi nella collezione Schönborn a Pommersfelden. La tela lascia intravedere come, sotto la guida paterna, Artemisia, oltre ad assimilare il realismo del Caravaggio, non sia indifferente al linguaggio della scuola bolognese, che aveva preso le mosse da Annibale Carracci. La lettera indirizzata alla granduchessa di Toscana Cristina di Lorena da Orazio il 6 luglio 1612 è una prova dell'impegno che il pittore impiegò per promuovere l'attività della figliaArtemisia, a cura di Roberto Contini e Gianni Papi, con un saggio di Luciano Berti, Roma, Leonardo de Luca, 1991, p. 13.; nella lettera Artemisia è descritta con parole di elogio: Orazio afferma che in tre anni ella aveva raggiunto una competenza equiparabile a quella di artisti maturi''Artemisia Gentileschi. La pittura della passione'', (a cura di) Tiziana Agnati e Francesca Torres, Edizioni Selene, Milano, 2008R. Ward Bissell, Artemisia Gentileschi and the Authority of Art: Critical Reading and Catalogue Raisonne, Pennsyilvania State University Press, 1999, p.1.: Lo stupro Per la critica è stato impossibile non associare la pressione esercitata dai due vecchioni su Susanna al complesso rapporto di Artemisia con il padre e con Agostino Tassi, il pittore che nel maggio 1611 la stuprò: tra l'altro, uno dei due Vecchioni è particolarmente giovane e presenta una barba nera come quella che, secondo alcune fonti, sembra avesse Tassi (ma la sorellastra di lui, Donna Olimpia, a un altro processo intentatogli contro lo descrisse "piccolotto, grassotto et di poca barba"); l'altro Vecchione ha fattezze simili a quelle ritratte da Antoon van Dyck in un'incisione raffigurante Orazio Gentileschi. In molti hanno pensato che Artemisia avesse volutamente retrodatato il quadro al 1610 per alludere, attraverso esso, all'inizio dell'oppressione subita da figure troppo ingombranti per la sua esistenza di donna e di pittrice. Durante il processo, Tassi affermò che Artemisia si era spesso lamentata con lui della morbosità del padre, svelandogli che egli la trattava come fosse sua moglie''Artemisia'', a cura di Roberto Contini e Gianni Papi, con un saggio di Luciano Berti, Roma, Leonardo de Luca, 1991, p.21.. La datazione dell'opera in passato è risultata controversa anche a causa di fonti discordanti sulla data di nascita di Artemisia: si è scoperto recentemente che Orazio, per impietosire il giudice al processo, mentì sull'età di Artemisia al momento della violenza, attribuendole appena quindici anni (e collocandone la nascita, quindi, nel 1597)Artemisia, a cura di Roberto Contini e Gianni Papi, con un saggio di Luciano Berti, Roma, Leonardo de Luca, 1991, p.34.. Al tempo dello stupro, Agostino Tassi, maestro di prospettiva, era impegnato, assieme a Orazio Gentileschi, nella decorazione a fresco delle volte del Casino delle Muse nel Palazzo Pallavicini Rospigliosi a RomaPer un resoconto del "processo per stupro" vedasi Eva Menzio, op cit., in bibliografia.Tra le muse e i musicanti raffigurati nella loggetta sembra esserci un personaggio contemporaneo, da molti critici identificato proprio con la giovane Artemisia, quasi a volerne suggellare il debutto artisticoMary D. Garrard, Artemisia Gentileschi: The Image of the Female Hero in Italian Baroque Art, Princeton University Press, 1989, pp.19-20. Era frequente che Agostino si trattenesse nella dimora dei Gentileschi dopo il lavoro; secondo alcune fonti, fu lo stesso Orazio a introdurlo ad Artemisia, chiedendo ad Agostino di iniziarla allo studio della prospettiva Il padre denunciò il Tassi che dopo la violenza, non aveva potuto "rimediare" con un matrimonio riparatore. Il problema è che il pittore era già sposato (e nel frattempo manteneva anche una relazione incestuosa con la sorella della moglie). Del processo che ne seguì è rimasta esauriente testimonianza documentale, che colpisce per la crudezza del resoconto di Artemisia e per i metodi inquisitori del tribunale. Gli atti del processo (conclusosi con una lieve condanna del Tassi) hanno avuto grande influenza sulla lettura in chiave femminista, data nella seconda metà del XX secolo, alla figura di Artemisia GentileschiVedasi Mary Garrard, op cit. in bibliografia. È da sottolineare il fatto che Gentileschi accettò di deporre le accuse sotto tortura, consistite queste nello schiacciamento dei pollici, che per una pittrice era un danno ancora peggiore, con uno strumento usato ampiamente all'epoca. Una lettura del processo basata sul concetto di stuprum inteso come nella normativa del Seicento si intendeva, e dunque come deflorazione di donna vergine o come rapporto sessuale dietro promessa di matrimonio non mantenuta, è il risultato degli studi più recentiM. Di Sivo, "«Il signor Horatio mi ritraheva»…", 2005, cit. in bibliografia. '' (1612-1613), Museo nazionale di Capodimonte - Napoli]] Questa la testimonianza di Artemisia al processo, secondo le cronache dell'epoca: La tela, che raffigura Giuditta che decapita Oloferne (1612-13), conservata al Museo nazionale di Capodimonte, impressionante per la violenza della scena che raffigura, è stata interpretata in chiave psicologica e psicoanalitica, come desiderio di rivalsa rispetto alla violenza subita. Dopo la conclusione del processo, Orazio combinò per Artemisia un matrimonio con Pierantonio Stiattesi, modesto artista fiorentino, che servì a restituire ad Artemisia, violentata, ingannata e denigrata dal Tassi, uno status di sufficiente "onorabilità". La cerimonia si tenne il 29 novembre 1612. Poco dopo la coppia si trasferì a Firenze, dove ebbe quattro figli, di cui la sola figlia Prudenzia visse sufficientemente a lungo da seguire la madre nel ritorno a Roma poi a Napoli. L'abbandono di Roma fu quasi obbligato: la pittrice aveva ormai perso il favore acquisito e i riconoscimenti ottenuti da altri artisti, messa in ombra dallo scandalo suscitato, che fece fatica a far dimenticare (come dimostrano anche gli epitaffi crudelmente ironici alla sua morte). È riferibile agli esordi romani anche la Madonna col Bambino della Galleria Spada. Il periodo fiorentino (1614-1620) , Saint Louis Art Museum, St. Louis, Missouri]] '', Palazzo Pitti, Firenze]] A Firenze Artemisia conobbe un lusinghiero successo. Nel 1616 venne accettata nell'Accademia delle Arti del Disegno, prima donna a godere di tale privilegio''Artemisia, a cura di Roberto Contini e Gianni Papi, con un saggio di Luciano Berti, Roma, Leonardo de Luca, 1991, p. 13.; dimostrò di saper tenere buoni rapporti con i più reputati artisti del tempo, come Cristofano Allori, e di saper conquistare i favori e la protezione di persone influenti, a cominciare dal Granduca Cosimo II de' Medici e, in special modo, della granduchessa-madre Cristina, più per i propri meriti che per le preghiere di Orazio: addirittura l'ambasciatore fiorentino a Roma dissuade Cosimo II dall'invitare Orazio, descrivendolo poco capace e bizzarro. Questi primi anni successivi allo stupro e al processo sembrano cercare un distacco dalla vita romana: inizialmente la pittrice assunse il cognome Lomi (che poi era quello originale di Orazio, che però aveva voluto distinguersi dal fratello Aurelio – anch'egli pittore – assumendo il cognome materno) e non tenne contatti con il padre''Artemisia'', a cura di Roberto Contini e Gianni Papi, con un saggio di Luciano Berti, Roma, Leonardo de Luca, 1991, pp. 14-15.. Artemisia fu in buoni rapporti con Galileo Galilei (giunto a Firenze nel settembre 1610 su invito di Cosimo IIMary D. Garrard, Artemisia Gentileschi: The Image of the Female Hero in Italian Baroque Art, Princeton University Press, 1989, p. 38.), con il quale rimase in contatto epistolare anche in seguito al suo periodo fiorentinoVedasi Roberto Contini, L'indotto fiorentino di Artemisia Gentileschi, in Judith W. Mann e K. Christiansen, op. cit. in bibliografia. Tra i suoi estimatori ebbe un posto di speciale rilievo Michelangelo Buonarroti il giovane (nipote di Michelangelo): impegnato ad allestire una magione che celebrasse la memoria dell'illustre antenato, affidò ad Artemisia l'esecuzione di una tela destinata a decorare il soffitto della galleria dei dipinti. L'amicizia con quest'ultimo è testimoniata da numerose lettere della pittrice, che a Firenze doveva aver imparato a scrivere (se ne era dichiarata incapace in una testimonianza al processo): probabilmente il Buonarroti era stato presente al suo battesimo.Artemisia, a cura di Roberto Contini e Gianni Papi, con un saggio di Luciano Berti, Roma, Leonardo de Luca, 1991, p. 44. La tela in questione rappresenta una Allegoria dell'Inclinazione (ossia del talento naturale), raffigurata in forma di giovane donna ignuda che tiene in mano una bussola. Si ritiene che l'avvenente figura femminile abbia le fattezze della stessa ArtemisiaSi confronti il volto della donna con l'Autoritratto come martire riferibile anch'esso al peridodo fiorentino di Artemisia, che – come ci dicono le informazioni mondane dell'epoca – fu donna di straordinaria avvenenza. L'opera fu pagata più del doppio rispetto ai quadri simili del soffitto della galleria di Casa Buonarroti (25 fiorini contro 10), a confermare la predilezione del committente verso la pittrice. In effetti capita spesso, nelle tele di Artemisia, che le sembianze delle formose ed energiche eroine che vi compaiono abbiano fattezze del volto che ritroviamo nei suoi ritratti o autoritratti: spesso chi commissionava le sue tele doveva desiderare di avere una immagine che ricordasse visivamente l'autrice, la cui fama andava crescendoSul tema della committenza di Artemisia vedasi Mary Garrard, op. cit.. Il successo, unito al fascino che emanava dalla sua figura, alimentarono, per tutta la sua vita, motteggi e illazioni sulla sua vita privataLa fama di grande seduttrice e di donna dai facili costumi seguirà Artemisia sino alla tomba: i suoi amici veneziani, il letterato Gianfranco Loredano e il collezionista Pietro Michiele, le dedicarono, in forma di epitaffio, versi burleschi alquanto grevi: Co'l dipinger la faccia a questo e a quello/ Nel mondo m'acquistai merto infinito /Nel l'intagliar le corna a mio marito /Lasciai il pennello, e presi lo scalpello. Sulla fama di seduttrice di Artemisia è interessante leggere l'apparato di note di carattere storico e documentale poste in fondo al romanzo di Alexandra Lapierre, op. cit. in bibliografia. Appartengono al periodo fiorentino la Conversione della Maddalena e la Giuditta con la sua ancella di Palazzo Pitti e una seconda (dopo quella di Napoli dipinta 8 anni prima) versione della Giuditta che decapita Oloferne agli Uffizi. Nonostante il successo, a causa di spese eccessive, sue e di suo marito, il periodo fiorentino fu tormentato da problemi con i creditori. Si può ragionevolmente collegare al desiderio di sfuggire all'assillo dei debiti e alla non facile convivenza con lo Stiattesi, il suo ritorno a Roma che si realizzò in maniera definitiva nel 1621. Di nuovo a Roma e poi a Venezia (1621-1630) , Palazzo d'Accursio, Bologna]] L'anno di arrivo di Artemisia a Roma coincide con quello della partenza del padre Orazio per Genova. Si è ipotizzato, su basi congetturaliVedasi, ad es. E. Menzio, ''Autoritratto in veste di Pittura, in E. Menzio, op. cit., che Artemisia abbia seguito il padre nella capitale ligure (anche per spiegare il perdurare di una affinità di stile che, ancor oggi, rende problematica l'attribuzione di taluni quadri all'uno o all'altra); ma non si hanno sufficienti prove al riguardo. Artemisia si stabilì a Roma come donna ormai indipendente, in grado di prender casa e di crescere le figlie. Oltre a Prudenzia (nata dal matrimonio con Pierantonio Stiattesi), ebbe una figlia naturale, nata probabilmente nel 1627. Artemisia cercò, con scarso successo, di avviare entrambe le figlie alla pittura. La Roma di quegli anni vedeva ancora una nutrita presenza di pittori caravaggeschi (evidenti assonanze esistono, ad esempio, tra lo stile di Gentileschi e quello di Simon Vouet), ma vedeva anche, durante il pontificato di Urbano VIII, il crescente successo del classicismo della scuola bolognese o delle avventure barocche di Pietro da CortonaSu questo periodo della vita di Artemisia vedasi Richard E. Spear, "un pio di viaggio... mi sono risoluta di fare in sino a Roma, in Judith W. Mann e K. Christiansen, op. cit.. Artemisia dimostrò di avere la giusta sensibilità per cogliere le novità artistiche e la giusta determinazione per vivere da protagonista questa straordinaria stagione artistica di Roma, meta obbligata di artisti di tutta Europa. Artemisia entrò a far parte dell'Accademia dei Desiosi. Fu, in tale circostanza celebrata, con un ritratto inciso che, nella dedica, la qualifica come "Pincturae miraculum invidendum facilius quam imitandum". Di questo periodo è anche l'amicizia con Cassiano dal Pozzo, umanista, collezionista e grande mentore delle belle arti. Tuttavia, nonostante la reputazione artistica, la forte personalità e la rete di buone relazioni, il soggiorno di Artemisia a Roma non fu così ricco di commesse come avrebbe desiderato. L'apprezzamento della sua pittura era forse circoscritto alla sua capacità di ritrattista e alla sua abilità di mettere in scena le eroine bibliche: erano a lei precluse le ricche commesse dei cicli affrescati e delle grandi pale di altare. Difficile, per l'assenza di fonti documentali, è seguire tutti gli spostamenti di Artemisia in questo periodo. È certo che tra il 1627 e il 1630 si stabilì, forse alla ricerca di migliori commesse, a Venezia: lo documentano gli omaggi che ricevette da letterati della città lagunare che ne celebrarono le qualità di pittrice. Con l'avvertenza che la datazione delle opere di Artemisia è spesso terreno di contrasto tra i critici d'arte, sono verosimilmente da assegnare a questo periodo, il Ritratto di gonfaloniere, oggi a Bologna (unico esempio sinora noto di quella abilità di ritrattista per la quale Artemisia pure andava celebre); la Giuditta con la sua ancella oggi al Detroit Institute of Arts (che riflette la capacità della pittrice di padroneggiare gli effetti chiaroscurali del lume di candela, per i quali andavano famosi a Roma artisti come Gerrit van Honthorst, Trophime Bigot, e altri); la Venere dormiente oggi a Princeton; la Ester e Assuero del Metropolitan Museum of Art di New York (che testimonia la capacità di Artemisia di assimilare le lezioni luministiche veneziane). Napoli e la parentesi inglese (1630-1653) Nel 1630 Artemisia si recò a Napoli, valutando che vi potessero essere, in quella città fiorente di cantieri e di appassionati di belle arti, nuove e più ricche possibilità di lavoro. Va ricordato che, tra gli altri, erano già passati da Napoli Caravaggio, Annibale Carracci, Simon Vouet; vi lavoravano in quegli anni José de Ribera, Massimo Stanzione, e, di lì a poco, vi sarebbero approdati il Domenichino, Giovanni Lanfranco e altri ancoraSul periodo napoletano di Artemisia vedasi Riccardo Lattuada, Artemisia a Napoli, Napoli e Artemisia, in Judith W. Mann e K. Christiansen, op. cit.. , Cattedrale di Pozzuoli]] L'esordio artistico di Artemisia a Napoli è rappresentato forse dalla ''Annunciazione del Museo di Capodimonte. Poco più tardi il trasferimento nella metropoli partenopea fu definitivo e lì l'artista sarebbe rimasta - salvo la parentesi inglese e trasferimenti temporanei - per il resto della sua vita. Napoli (pur con qualche costante rimpianto per Roma) fu dunque per Artemisia una sorta di seconda patria nella quale curò la propria famiglia (a Napoli maritò infatti, con appropriata dote, le sue due figlie), ricevette attestati di grande stima, fu in buoni rapporti con il viceré Duca d'Alcalá, ebbe rapporti di scambio alla pari con i maggiori artisti che vi erano presenti (a cominciare da Massimo Stanzione, per il quale si deve parlare di un'intensa collaborazione artistica, fondata su una viva amicizia e su evidenti consonanze stilistiche). , Museo di Capodimonte]] A Napoli, per la prima volta, Artemisia si trovò a dipingere tre tele per una chiesa, la cattedrale di Pozzuoli: ''San Gennaro nell'anfiteatro di Pozzuoli, l'Adorazione dei Magi e Santi Procolo e Nicea. Sono del primo periodo napoletano opere quali la Nascita di San Giovanni Battista al Prado, Corisca e il satiro in collezione privata. In queste opere Artemisia dimostra, ancora una volta, di sapersi aggiornare sui gusti artistici del tempo e di sapersi cimentare con altri soggetti rispetto alle varie Giuditte, Susanne, Betsabee, Maddalene penitenti. Nel 1638 Artemisia raggiunse il padre a Londra, presso la corte di Carlo I, dove Orazio era diventato pittore di corte e aveva ricevuto l'incarico della decorazione di un soffitto (allegoria del Trionfo della Pace e delle Arti) nella Casa delle Delizie della regina Enrichetta Maria a Greenwich. Dopo tanto tempo padre e figlia si ritrovarono legati da un rapporto di collaborazione artistica, ma nulla lascia pensare che il motivo del viaggio londinese fosse solo quello di venire in soccorso all'anziano genitore. Certo è che Carlo I la reclamava alla sua corte e un rifiuto non era possibile. Orazio inaspettatamente morì, assistito dalla figlia, nel 1639. Carlo I era un collezionista fanatico, disposto a compromettere le finanze pubbliche pur di soddisfare i suoi desideri artistici. La fama di Artemisia doveva averlo incuriosito, e non è un caso che nella sua collezione fosse presente una tela di Artemisia di grande suggestione, l'Autoritratto in veste di Pittura. Artemisia ebbe dunque a Londra una sua attività autonoma, che continuò per un po' di tempo anche dopo la morte del padre, anche se non sono note opere attribuibili con certezza a questo periodo. Sappiamo che nel 1642, alle prime avvisaglie della guerra civile, Artemisia aveva già lasciato l'Inghilterra. Poco o nulla si sa degli spostamenti successivi. È un fatto che nel 1649 fosse nuovamente a Napoli, in corrispondenza con il collezionista don Antonio Ruffo di Sicilia che fu suo mentore e buon committente in questo secondo periodo napoletano. L'ultima lettera al suo mentore che noi conosciamo è del 1650 e testimonia come l'artista fosse ancora in piena attività. Artemisia morì nel 1653. Esempi di opere ascrivibili a questo secondo periodo napoletano sono una Susanna e i vecchioni oggi a Brno e una Madonna e Bambino con rosario conservata all'El Escorial. Profilo artistico Un saggio del 1916 di Roberto Longhi, storico e critico d'arte, intitolato Gentileschi padre e figlia ha riportato all'attenzione della critica la statura artistica di Artemisia Gentileschi nell'ambito dei caravaggeschi nella prima metà del XVII secolo. Longhi esprimeva nei confronti di Artemisia, in tono paradossalmente misogino, il seguente giudizio: «l'unica donna in Italia che abbia mai saputo che cosa sia pittura, e colore, e impasto, e simili essenzialità...». Nella lettura effettuata del dipinto più celebre di Artemisia, la Giuditta che decapita Oloferne degli Uffizi, Longhi scriveva: e aggiungeva: La lettura del dipinto sottolinea cosa significhi saperne "di pittura, e di colore e di impasto": sono evocati i colori squillanti della tavolozza di Artemisia, le luminescenze seriche delle vesti (con quel suo giallo inconfondibile), l'attenzione perfezionistica per la realtà dei gioielli e delle armi. L'interesse per la figura artistica di Artemisia, rimasto debole nonostante la lettura datane dal Longhi, ebbe un forte impulso per merito di studi in chiave femminista, che efficacemente sottolinearono, a partire dallo stupro subito e dalla sua successiva biografia, la forza espressiva che il suo linguaggio pittorico assume quando i soggetti rappresentati erano le famose eroine bibliche, che pare vogliano manifestare la ribellione alla condizione in cui le condanna il loro sesso. In un saggio contenuto nel catalogo della mostra "Orazio e Artemisia Gentileschi" svoltasi a Roma nel 2001 (e poi a New York), Judith W. Mann prende le distanze; mostrandone i limiti, da una lettura in chiave strettamente femminista: La critica più recente, a partire dalla ricostruzione dell'intero catalogo di Artemisia Gentileschi, ha inteso dare una lettura meno riduttiva della carriera di Artemisia, collocandola nel contesto dei diversi ambienti artistici che la pittrice frequentò, restituendo la figura di un'artista che lottò con determinazione, utilizzando le armi della propria personalità e delle proprie qualità artistiche contro i pregiudizi che si esprimevano nei confronti delle donne pittrici; riuscendo a inserirsi produttivamente nella cerchia dei pittori più reputati del suo tempo, affrontando una gamma di generi pittorici che dovette esser assai più ampia e variegata di quanto ci dicano oggi le tele a lei attribuiteUn profilo complessivo di Artemisia, come donna e pittrice, è tracciato in Elisabeth Cropper, Vivere sul filo del rasoio: Artemisia Gentileschi, pittrice famosa, in Judith W. Mann e K. Christiansen, op cit.. La figura di donna e pittrice Per una donna all'inizio del XVII secolo dedicarsi alla pittura, come fece Artemisia, rappresentava una scelta non comune e difficile, ma non eccezionale. Prima di Artemisia, tra la fine del 500 e l'inizio del 600, altre donne pittrici esercitarono, anche con buon successo, la loro attività. Possono essere menzionate Sofonisba Anguissola (Cremona ca. 1530 - Palermo ca. 1625) che fu chiamata in Spagna da Filippo II; Lavinia Fontana (Bologna, 1552- Roma, 1614) che si recò a Roma su invito di papa Clemente VIII; Fede Galizia (Milano o Trento, 1578 – Milano 1630) che dipinse, tra l'altro, magnifiche nature morte e una bella Giuditta con la testa di Oloferne; Lucrina Fetti (Roma, 1600 ca. – Mantova, 1651) che seguì il fratello Domenico nella città dei Gonzaga. Altre pittrici, più o meno note, intrapresero la loro carriera quando Artemisia era in vita. Se si valutano i loro meriti artistici, il giudizio liquidatorio di Longhi a favore di Artemisia come «l'unica donna in Italia che abbia mai saputo che cosa sia pittura...» appare alquanto ingenerosoPer una analisi della rivalutazione delle pittrici del XVI e XVII secolo si veda Donna, l'altra metà dell'arte. Tuttavia c'è, sia nell'arte sia nella biografia di Artemisia Gentileschi, qualcosa che la rende specialmente affascinante e che spiega l'interesse di alcuni scrittori e di alcune scrittrici nei suoi confronti. La prima scrittrice che decise di costruire un romanzo attorno alla figura di Artemisia, fu Anna Banti, la moglie di Roberto Longhi. La sua prima stesura del testo, in forma manoscritta era avvenuta nel 1944, ma fu perduta nel corso delle vicende belliche. La decisione di ritornare sul libro, intitolato Artemisia, scrivendolo in forma assai diversa, avvenne tre anni dopo. Anna Banti si pone nel suo nuovo romanzo in dialogo con la pittrice, in forma di "diario aperto", in cui cerca – in parallelo al racconto dell'adolescenza e della maturità di Artemisia – di spiegare a sé stessa il fascino che ne subisce, e il bisogno che avverte di andare al di là - in un dialogo da donna a donna - delle limpide (seppur appassionate) valutazioni artistiche di cui avrà tante volte discusso con Roberto LonghiRoberto Longhi fa esplicito riferimento al romanzo di Anna Banti nel catalogo della mostra sui caravaggeschi tenuta a Milano nel 1951, osservando che La sua Artemisia leggenda di pittrice spregiudicata e avventurosa è stata creata soprattutto dall'Inghilterra puritana. Un'interpretazione più italiana e nella tradizione del nostro romanzo storico è nell'Artemisia di A. Banti.. La citazione è contenuta in Roberto Contini, Gianni Papi, op. cit. in bibliografia.. Più di cinquant'anni dopo, nel 1999, la scrittrice francese Alexandra Lapierre affronta, ancora con un romanzo, il fascino enigmatico della vita di Artemisia, e lo fa a partire da uno studio scrupoloso della biografia e del contesto storico che le fa da sfondo. L'indagine psicologica che passa tra le righe del romanzo, per comprendere il rapporto tra Artemisia donna e Artemisia pittrice, finisce per chiamare in causa, come leitmotiv, quello della relazione - fatta di un affetto che stenta a esprimersi e da una latente rivalità professionale - tra padre e figlia. Ancora un altro romanzo, pubblicato più di recente anche in Italia, quello di Susan Vreeland (The Passion of Artemisa), si pone nella scia della popolarità assunta da Artemisia Gentileschi nell'ambito della lettura data, in chiave femminista, alla sua figura, e sembra voler sfruttare il recente successo dei romanzi storici che prendono le mossa da un'opera d'arte e dal suo autore. Incerti, per analoghe ragioni, sono i risultati ai quali, secondo la criticaCfr. il sito Revision Cinema Artemisia - Passione Estrema, giunge la regista francese Agnes Merlet, con il film Artemisia. Passione estrema. Riconoscimenti Le è stato dedicato l'asteroide 14831 Gentileschi, scoperto nel 1987 da E. W. Elst e un cratere di 20,5 km sul pianeta Venere Venus: Gentileschi. Nel 2015, Alitalia - Società Aerea Italiana S.p.A. ha intitolato il nuovo Airbus A330-200 (I-EJGA) in flotta ad Artemisia Gentileschi Film * Artemisia. Passione estrema, di Agnes Merlet, Francia 1998. Con Michel Serrault, Valentina Cervi, Miki Manojlovic, Claudia Giannotti, Anna Lelio. * Artemisia, di Adrienne Clarkson, Canada 1997. Con Jocelyne Saint Denis, Colm Feore, John Evans, Julia Lenardon, Shaun Austin-Olsen, Ian Mullins, Doug Hughes. Elenco dei dipinti , Museo di Belle Arti di Budapest]] Il catalogo delle opere di Artemisia Gentileschi presenta alcuni problemi attributivi (soprattutto in rapporto alla produzione del padre, Orazio Gentileschi); numerose questioni sono inoltre connesse alla datazione delle opere. L'elenco qui riportato si basa soprattutto sull'apparato critico contenuto nel volume a cura di Judith W. Mann e K. Christiansen, citato in bibliografia * ''Susanna e i vecchioni, Collezione Graf von Schönborn, Pommersfelden, 1610 * Madonna col Bambino, Galleria Spada, Roma, 1610-11 * Giuditta che decapita Oloferne, Museo nazionale di Capodimonte, Napoli, 1612-13 * Danae, Saint Louis Art Museum, St. Louis, (Missouri), ca 1612 * Minerva, Sopraintendenza alle Gallerie, Firenze, ca 1615 * Autoritratto come martire, Collezione privata, ca. 1615 * Allegoria dell'Inclinazione, Casa Buonarroti, Firenze, 1615-16 * Maddalena penitente, Collezione privata (già Marc A. Seidner Collection, Los Angeles), ca. 1615-16 * Conversione della Maddalena, Galleria Palatina, Palazzo Pitti, Firenze, 1615-16 * Autoritratto come suonatrice di liuto, Curtis Galleries, Minneapolis, ca 1615-17 * Giuditta con la sua ancella, Galleria Palatina, Palazzo Pitti, Firenze, 1618-19 * Santa Caterina di Alessandria, Galleria degli Uffizi, Firenze, ca.1618-19 * Giaele e Sisara, Szépművészeti Múzeum, Budapest, 1620 * Cleopatra, Collezione della Fondazione Cavallini-Sgarbi, Ferrara, ca. 1620 * Allegoria della Pittura Musée de Tessé, Le Mans, 1620-30 * Giuditta che decapita Oloferne, Galleria degli Uffizi, Firenze, ca. 1620 * Santa Cecilia, Galleria Spada, Roma, ca. 1620 * Cleopatra, Collezione Amedeo Morandorri, Milano, 1621-22 (ritenuto da alcuni studiosi opera del padre) * Ritratto di gonfaloniere, Collezioni Comunali d'Arte, Palazzo d'Accursio, Bologna, 1622 * Susanna e i vecchioni, The Burghley House Collection, Stamford, Lincolnshire, 1622 * Lucrezia, Gerolamo Etro, Milano, ca. 1623-25 * Maria Maddalena come Melanconia, Cathedral, Sala del Tesoro, Siviglia, ca 1625 * Giuditta con la sua ancella, The Detroit Institute of Arts, ca. 1625-27 * Venere dormiente, The Barbara Piasecka Johnson Foundation, Princeton, New Jersey, 1625-30 * Maddalena penitente, Museo Correale di Terranova, Sorrento, 1927-29 * Ester e Assuero, Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York, ca. 1628-35 * Annunciazione, Museo nazionale di Capodimonte, Napoli, 1630 * Corisca e il satiro, Collezione privata, 1630-35 * Clio, la Musa della Storia, Palazzo Giuli, Pisa, 1632 * Aurora, Collezione privata, Roma * Nascita di San Giovanni Battista, Museo del Prado, Madrid, ca. 1633-35 * Cleopatra, Collezione Privata, Roma, ca.1633-35 * Lot e le sue figlie, The Toledo Museum of Art, Toledo, Ohio, ca. 1635--38 * Davide e Betsabea '', Neues Palais, Potsdam, ca 1635 * ''Ratto di Lucrezia, Neues Palais, Potsdam, * '' Davide e Betsabea , Palazzo Pitti, Depositi, Firenze, ca 1635 * ''San Gennaro nell'anfiteatro di Pozzuoli, Cattedrale di Pozzuoli, 1636-37 * Santi Procolo e Nicea, Cattedrale di Pozzuoli, 1636-37 * Adorazione dei Magi, Cattedrale di Pozzuoli, 1636-37 * Davide e Betsabea, Columbus Museum of Art, Columbus, Ohio, ca. 1636-38 * Autoritratto in veste di Pittura, Kensington Palace, Londra, 1638-39 * Venere che abbraccia Cupido, Collezione privata, 1640-50 * Un'allegoria della Pace e delle Arti sotto la Corona inglese, Malborough House, Londra, 1638-39 (in collaborazione con Orazio Gentileschi) * Susanna e i vecchioni, Moravska Galerie, Brno, 1649 * Madonna e Bambino con rosario, Palazzo El Escorial, Casita del Principe, 1651. * Sansone e Dalila, ''Palazzo Zevallos, Napoli. File:Artemisia Gentileschi Mary Magdalene Pitti.jpg|Maria Magdalena'' File:Artemisia Gentileschi - Bathsheba - WGA08558.jpg| Betsabea File:David and Bathsheba by Artemisia Gentileschi.jpg|''Davide e Betsabea'' File:Artemisia Gentileschi - St Cecilia Playing a Lute - WGA08561.jpg| Santa Cecilia File:Lucretia by Artemisia Gentileschi.jpg| Lucretia File:Artemisia Gentileschi - Self-Portrait as a Lute Player.jpg| Artemisia Gentileschi, autoritratto File:Artemisa Susanna 1622.jpg|''Susanna e i vecchioni'' Note Bibliografia ;Monografie: * Silvia Cassani (a cura di), Civiltà del Seicento a Napoli, Electa, Milano, 1984-85 * Mary Garrard, Artemisia Gentileschi. The Image of the Female Hero in Italian Baroque Arts, Princeton, 1989 * Roberto Contini e Gianni Papi (a cura di) Artemisia, Leonardo De Luca Editori, Roma, 1991 * Raymond Ward Bissell, Artemisia Gentileschi and the authority of art. Critical reading and catalogue raisonné, Pennsylvania State University Press, 1999 * Maria Lucrezia Vicini, Orazio e Artemisia Gentileschi alla Galleria Spada. Padre e figlia a confronto, Arti Grafiche Tilligraf, Roma 2000 * Judith W. Mann e Keith Christiansen, (a cura di), Orazio e Artemisia Gentileschi, Skira, Milano, 2001 * Tiziana Agnati, Artemisia Gentileschi - Art dossier n. 172, Giunti, Firenze, 2001 * Mary D. Garrard, Artemisia Gentileschi around 1622: the shaping and reshaping of an artistic identity, Berkeley, University of California Press, 2001 * Eva Menzio (a cura di), Artemisia Gentileschi, Lettere precedute da Atti di un processo di stupro, Abscondita, Milano 2004 * Judith W. Mann (a cura di) Artemisia Gentileschi: taking stock Turnhout, Brepols, 2005 * Vincenzo Accame e Francesco Saba Sardi, Artemisia Gentileschi, Milano. Spirali/Vel, 2007 * Francesca Torres e Tiziana Agnati, Artemisia Gentileschi. La pittura della passione, Selene Edizioni, Milano 2008 * Francesco Solinas; Michele Nicolaci; Yuri Primarosa (a cura di), Lettere di Artemisia: edizione critica e annotata con quarantatre documenti inediti, Roma, De Luca, 2011. * Roberto Contini; Francesco Solinas, Artemisia Gentileschi: storia di una passione, Palazzo reale di Milano, Milano : 24 ore cultura, 2011. * Roberto Contini; Francesco Solinas, Artemisia : la musa Clio e gli anni napoletani, Blu palazzo d'arte e cultura (Pisa), Roma, De Luca, 2013. * Eve Straussman-Pflanzer, Violence & virtue: Artemisia Gentileschi's Judith slaying Holofernes, Art Institute of Chicago, 2013. * Jesse M. Locker, Artemisia Gentileschi: The Language of Painting. ''Yale University Press, New Haven, 2015. ;Articoli, saggi, contributi: * Roberto Longhi, ''Gentileschi padre e figlia, in «L'Arte» n.19, pp. 235–314, 1916 * Anna Maria Crinò, Due lettere autografe inedite di Orazio e di Artemisia Gentileschi De Lomi in «Rivista d'arte» n.29, pp. 203–206, 1954 * Hermann Voss, Venere e Amore di Artemisia Gentileschi in «Acropoli» n. 1, pp. 79–82, 1960 * Richard Ward Bissell, Artemisia Gentileschi: a new documented chronology in «The art bulletin» n.50, pp. 153–168, 1968 * Ágnes Szigethi, Quelques contributions à l'art d'Artemisia Gentileschi in «Bulletin du Musée Hongrois des Beaux-Arts» n. 52, pp. 35–44, 1979 * Mary D. Garrard, Artemisia Gentileschi's self portrait as the allegory of painting in «The art bulletin» n.62, pp. 97–112, 1980 * Beatrice Canestro Chiovenda, L'uccisione di Oloferne "à la manièra de" Artemisia Gentileschi in «Oscellana» n. 12, pp. 83–89, 1982 * Józef Grabski, On Seicento painting in Naples: some observations on Bernardo Cavallino, Artemisia Gentileschi and others in «Artibus et historiae» n. 11, pp. 23–63, 1985 * Roberto Fuda, Un'inedita lettera di Artemisia Gentileschi a Ferdinando II de' Medici in «Rivista d'arte» n. 41, pp. 167–171, 1989 * Franco Onorati, Medaglione secentesco di Artemisia Gentileschi, romana in Pittori, architetti, scultori laziali nel tempo a cura di R. Lefevre («Lunario romano» n. 19) pp. 179–196, 1990 * Mina Gregori, Una nota per Artemisia Gentileschi in «Paragone» n.487, pp. 104–106, 1990 * Guido Almansi e Gianni Papi, Artemisia, una donna in pittura in «FMR» n. 10, pp. 13–38, 1991 * Carmen Romero, Artemisia Gentileschi in «Arte, individuo y sociedad» n. 7, pp. 73–81, 1995 * Judith W. Mann, The Gentileschi Danaë in The Saint Louis Art Museum: Orazio or Artemisia in «Apollo» n. 143, pp. 39–45, 1996 * Judith W. Mann, Caravaggio and Artemisia: testing the limits of Caravaggism in «Studies in iconography» n. 18, pp. 161–185, 1997 * Ann Sutherland Harris, Artemisia Gentileschi: the literate illiterate or learning from example in Docere delectare movere. Affetti, devozione e retorica nel linguaggio artistico del primo barocco romano, atti del convegno (Roma, 1996) pp. 105–120, 1998 * Elizabeth S. Cohen, The trials of Artemisia Gentileschi: a rape as history in «The sixteenth century journal» n. 31, pp. 47–75, 2000 * Alexandra Lapierre, Orazio e Artemisia Gentileschi: un duello per l'immortalità in «Art e dossier» n. 16, pp. 26–30, 2001 * Silvia Malaguzzi, Tra penitenza e contemplazione. Artemisia Gentileschi e la "Maddalena" di Palazzo Pitti in «Art e dossier» n. 18, pp. 14–19, 2003 * Keith Christiansen, Becoming Artemisia afterthoughts on the Gentileschi exhibition in «Metropolitan Museum journal» n. 39, pp. 101–126, 2004 * Michele Di Sivo, «Il signor Horatio mi ritraheva e faceva un quadro di San Gironimo»: l'uomo dei dipinti nel processo per stupro in Farida Simonetti (a cura di), Orazio Gentileschi e Pietro Molli, San Giorgio editrice, pp. 15–25, 2005 * Jesse Locker, "Con pennello di luce": Neapolitan verses in praise of Artemisia Gentileschi in «Studi secenteschi» n. 48, pp. 243–262, 2007 * Luciano Arcangeli, Sulla 'Samaritana al pozzo' proposta in vendita da Artemisia Gentileschi ai cardinali Barberini in I Barberini e la cultura europea del Seicento - Atti del congresso (Roma, 2005) pp. 249–252, 2007 * Judith W. Mann, Identity signs: meanings and methods in Artemisia Gentileschi's signatures in «Renaissance studies» n. 23, pp. 71–107, 2009 * Raymond Ward Bissell, Orazio e non Artemisia? Lo studio dei Gentileschi verso il 1610 in Caravaggismo e il naturalismo nella Toscana del Seicento - Atti delle giornate di studi (Siena-Casciana Terme 2005), pp. 13–43, 2009 * Raymond Ward Bissell, Artemisia Gentileschi a Firenze: arte e cultura '' in ''Caravaggismo e il naturalismo nella Toscana del Seicento - Atti delle giornate di studi (Siena-Casciana Terme 2005), pp. 169–204, 2009 * Elizabeth Cropper, Galileo Galilei e Artemisia Gentileschi tra storia delle idee e microstoria''in ''Il cannocchiale e il pennello: nuova scienza e nuova arte nell'età di Galileo - Atti del convegno (Pisa 2009), pp. 195–213, 2009 * Sheila Barker, A new document concerning Artemisia Gentileschi’s marriage «The Burlington Magazine» December 2014, No. 1341 – Vol 156, pp. 803–804 ;Romanzi * Anna Banti, Artemisia (1947), Bompiani, Milano 1989 * Alexandra Lapierre, Artemisia, Romanzo, Arnoldo Mondadori, Milano 1998 * Susan Vreeland, La passione di Artemisia, Neri Pozza, Vicenza 2002 Collegamenti esterni * Artcyclopedia: le immagini di quadri di Artemisia Gentileschi reperibili su internet * Artemisia Gentileschi * La storia dell'arte al femminile * The Life and Art of Artemisia Gentileschi * Artemisia, Resoconto del processo per stupro * Il trauma dello stupro nell'arte di Artemisia Gentileschi Categoria:Abusati Categoria:Casi storici